Destiny: unlimited grace
by Zeb123
Summary: "Seorang yang memiliki kelebihan spesial harus bisa sabar menghadapi cobaan" begitulah kata-kata yang selalu terngiang dalam kepalanya, namun bagaimanapun juga ia tak bisa menutup kemungkinan jika dunia membencinya


**Chap 1**

 **Sret sret**

"Masuk cepat"

Terlihat seorang pria yang tengah menyeret tubuh seorang gadis, lalu ia melempar tubuh gadis itu kedalam sel penjara, seketika itu pandangan para penghuni disitu hanya menatap horor kepada penjaga yang melempar mayat gadis itu.

"Kau, kesini"penjaga itu menudingkan tangannya kearah anak berambut merah, merasa dipanggil anak itu mendekat dengan ragu-ragu.

"Ku bilang cepatlah kesini"bentak sipenjaga, lalu ia menarik tangan anak itu dengan kasar dan membawanya keluar dari sel tahanan.

"sial nagato telah ditangkap, setelah ini pasti giliranku"ucap seorang anak berambut oren sambil memegangi kepalanya, wajahnya begitu panik ketika melihat temannya dibawah oleh penjaga.

"aku tidak mau mati, aku tidak mau mati"kini giliran seorang anak perempuan berambut tengah panik, ia berjalan kesana kemari mencari celah untuk kabur nersama kedua temanya

"Tidakkk"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara nagato dari arah ruangan percobaan, suaranya begitu memilukan ditelinga para penghuni sel yang mendengar.

"Konan, yahiko, tolong hiks"

"jangan masukan barang menjijikan itu lagi kedalam tubuhku"

Teriakan nagato semakin menjadi-jadi, teriakannya bahkan terasa begitu menyakitkan dari sebelumnya, bagaikan seorang yang sudah tidak ingin hidup lagi.

 **Sret sret sret**

Kini muncul kembali seorang penjaga dari balik pintu percobaan, ia menyeret tubuh tak bernyawa milik nagato kearah sel tahanan, lalu ia melemparkan tubuh nagato ketumpukan mayat tak bernyawa.

"ti tidak mungkinkan itu nagato"ucap yahiko"ucap yahiko yang menatap dengan tatapan ngeri terhadap tumpukan mayat tak bernyawa lebih tepatnya ia mefokuskan pandangannya terhadap tubuh seorang anak berambut merah yang kini terbaring kaku dilantai

"nagato hiks"sedangkan konan hanya bisa menangisi tubuh temannya yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

"kau kesini" lagi-lagi penjaga itu menudingkan tangannya kearah seorang gadis berambut kuning yang sedari tadi terlihat murung, gadis itu hanya bisa menuruti perintah dari sipenjaga, tanpa-tanps ragu-ragu gadis itu mendekati sipenjaga.

 **Xxx**

 **Repeating: an unwanted life**

 **Naruto© masashi kishimoto**

 **Highschol dxd© Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Genre:Fantasy, Adventure,Supernatural, Angrs, Friendship, Romance, etc**

 **Warning:genderbender, femnaru, typoc, miss, semi Cannon, OOC, etc, bahasa baku dan tidak baku**

 **Sumary:**

"Ayo cepat jalan" penjaga itu terus mendorong tubuh gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya

 **Narutopov**

"ya"ucapku dengan nada lemah, maklumlah sudah 2 hari kami tidak menerima asupan makanan ataupun minuman sama sekali, selama 2 hari itu juga hari-hari kami menjadi berat bagaikan berada dineraka.

Kami berdua pun meninggalkan sel tahanan dan pergi memasuki ruangan percobaan, saat aku baru saja memasuki ruangan percobaan aku mencium bau amis darah, dan pandanganku menangkap muncratan darah dimana-mana, disamping itu juga dapat melihat puluhan kantung-kantung darah yang menggantung ditembok.

"Cepatlah duduk"penjaga membentakku,

Penjaga itu mendorong tubuhku kekursi, lalu ia mengikat kedua lenganku digagang kursi,

"nah, kamu inginkan semuanya berjalan cepat, kamu mau jugakan bisa main bersama teman-temanmu kan" seseorang berpakaian putih mencoba membujuku

"ya"ucapku dengan lemah

"nah apa kau tahu siapa penyihir diantara kalian"

"penyihir itu adalah aku"ucapku dengan wajah murung, lalu pria berpakaian putih membisikan sesuatu kearah penjaga, sesekali mereka meliriku.

"Wah-wah, seharusnya kau mengaku dari tadi agar teman-temanmu tidak mati-mati sia-sia"ucap sipenjaga sambil mempersiapkan sebuah suntikan, aku tahu suntikan itu adalah suntikan membuat nagato dan yang lainnya mati dengan mengenaskan, lalu ingatan wajah nagato terus membayangiku, air mata yang kutahan lama kini mengalir dengan deras membasahi pipiku.

"bangsat" hanya itu yang bisa kuucapku ketika ajalku semakin mendekat.

" **Help our blood flow from this slavery"** ntah apa yang merasukiku sehingga aku merapalkan sebuah mantra, melihat gelagatku sipenjaga membawa sebuah pisau dan mendekatiku, ia lalu merobek tangan kananku

"argkkkk"teriakku kesakitan, darahku juga terus mengalir dari tubuhku, sakitnya begitu dalam serasa seperti tubuh ditarik oleh sang malaikat maut.

"kau kira kau bisa menggunakannya disini, dasar manusia terkutuk"penjaga itu membentaku lalu ia menandang kursi yang sedang kududuki hingga terbalik.

 **Prangg**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kaca pecah yang menganggetkan kami berdua, kami berduapun menatap kearah asal suara, tiba-tiba dari arah asal suara muncul sebuah bola cahaya yang bergerak menuju kami.

 **Sretttt**

Bola cahaya itu memutuskan tali yang mengikat kedua lenganku, akupun drngan segera menjauhi sipenjaga

 **Settt**

Tiba-tiba bola cahaya itu berubah menjadi berbagai wujud menjadii berbagai macam jenis senjata, diantaranya pisau, katana, jarum, lalu senjata itu menusuk tubuh sipenjaga, melihat itu tubuhku menjadi bergetar dan ntah kenapa aku begitu menikmati tontonan yang ada didepanku.

 **Bragkk**

"bisa kau pelankan tida-"ucapan pria berbaju putih tepotong ketika melihat tubuh temannya tergeletak diatas lantai dengan darah bercucuran dari tubuhnya, matanya melirik kesana-kemari mencari kehadiranku .

"oi kagaru apa kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya pria berbaju putih sambil menggerak-gerakan tubuh temannya yang kini bersimpuh darah, sedangkan aku hanya menyirangai diatas lemari.

"Sial anak itu juga sudah menghilang, aku harus meninggalkan tempat ini"pria berbaju putih itu langsung memasuki ruangannya dengan tergesa-gesa, beberapa saat kemudian ia keluar dari ruangannya dengan membawa dua buah koper.

 **End naruto pov**

Saat pria itu tengah berlari keluar tiba-tiba dari dari depan wajahnya muncul naruto yang tengah bergantungan diatap menggunakan tali, ia memamerkan seriangaian didepan wajah pria itu.

"Hai paman"

 **Jleb**

Seketika pria itu merasakan sakit yang luar biasa ditenggorakannya, tubuhnya langsung ambruk dilantai, matanya kesana-kemari sedangkan tangannya mencoba menarik pisau yang menancap ditenggorokkannya.

"Akhhhkk"

pria itu mencabut pisau yang menancap ditenggorokan lalu ia membuang pisaunya kesembarang arah, tangannya terus menahan tenghorokannya agar tidak mengeluarkan darah,

sedangkan naruto sendiri terlihat tengah mengambil pisau yang dibuang oleh sipria tersebut, lalu ia mendekatinya,

"paman main yuk"

 **Jleb jleb jleb jleb**

Naruto terus menusuk-nusukan pisaunya ketubuh pria itu.

"Ahkk.." pria itu merintih dengan darah yang keluar deras dari mulut dan perutnya, sosok yang menusukkan pisau dapur di perutnya itu masih berdiri di belakangnya, meskipun tidak melihat wajahnya pria itu tahu jika saat ini sosok itu pasti sedang menyeringai lebar.

"anak ibli-"ucapan pria itu berhenti ketika sebuah pisau menempel diwajahnya, sedangkan naruto hanya menyeringai kecil.

 **Sedangkan dikediaman hyoudo**

Terlihat seorang anak kecil berambut coklat tengah menonton tv, tangan mungilnya terus mengklik tombol maju diremotnya, ia hanya menatap dengan bosan setiap acara ditv-nya, ia berharap semoga saja ada kartun yang tayang jam ini.

"hufftt gak ada kartun"ucapnya sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya

"issei cepatlah tidur ini sudah mau sore" tiba-tiba terdengar auara seorang wanita dari dapur.

"ii kaa-chan kan sudah issei bilang kalo issei dah besar, jadi issei boleh tidur malam"ucapnya dengan wajah jengkel kearah asal suara

"Hehe issei isei lagi pula besok kau sekolah"wanita itu terkekeh, ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat issei

" **telah tertangkap seorang penculik anak yang membuat resah akhir-akhir ini"** tiba-tiba muncul sebuah acara berita disalah satu stasiun tv,

"Kaa-chan, lihat itu penculiknya kok namanya sama nama mirp tou-chan" issei menunjuk-nujukan tanganya kearah layar tv,

" **saat ditemukan kondisi kedua penculik itu begitu mengenaskan, dimana luka bekas tusukan berada dimana-mana"** sedang ibu issei hanya bisa diam termenung ketika reporter membacakan berita kembali.

"Kaa-chan"issei menggerak-gerak tubuh ibunya, dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha membangunkan ibunya dari lamunannya.

"Ehh, issei pergilah kekamar sekarang sudah malam, besok kau harus sekolah"ucapnya sambil mengelus-elus rambut anaknya, matanya kini berair ia llalu ia beranjak duduknya menuju kamarnya dan meninggalkan issei dengan tanda tanya.

"ya kaachan"ia hanya bisa melihat kepergian ibunya.

 **Kembali lagi ketempat naruto**

Gudang terjadi penculikan itu kini dipenuhi oleh polisi dan tim medis, salah satu dari polisi tengah memasang garis polisi, sedangkan yang lainnya menahan warga agar tidak memasuki wilayah itu, beberapa tim medis tengah mengambil mayat korban penculikan itu, sebagian juga sedang menenang ke3 anak yang selamat.

"komandan, sekarang sudah 13 anak yang ditemukan tewas dengan keadaan yang sama"ucap salah satu polisi memberikan informasi kepada atasannya

"Apa maksudmu dengan **keadaan yang sama** "ucap sang komandan dengan menekankan suara, raut wajahnyapun menunjukan raut kelelahan, bagaimanapun menjadi seorang komandan bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya menyuruh bawahanmu untuk menyelesaikan sebuah kasus melainkan kau harus turun tangan untuk menyelesaikan kasus, walaupun kasus itu adalah kasus yang mengancam nyawa

"Ya pak, mereka tewas dengan keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan, dimana mereka mati dengan mata melotot seperti ingin keluar, kulitnya pun memucat kebiru-biruan"ucapnya dengan nada tegas.

"sial, apa ada laporan terbaru dari tim medis"

"belum pak, mereka terlihat sedang mengambil sampel untuk dikirimkan dilab, kata mereka mungkin hasilnya akan keluar 3hari lagi"

"Baiklah, tolong pantau tempat ini sekali lagi"

"Baiklah pak"

Polisi itu langsung pergi meninggalkan komandan yang tengah menggigit jari, ntah apa yang ada dipikiran atasannya, namun yang ia tahu bahwa atasannya adala komandan sekaligus otak kepolisian dikota ini, ia pernah mendengar sebuah rumor bahwa atasannya pernah menangkap sekawanan perampok hanya menggunakan pistol dan strategi.

"sial lebih baik aku melihat mayat mereka secara langsung"

Komandan itu beranjak pergi dari tempatnya menuju kesekumpulan kantong mayat, disana ia dapat melihat secara langsung pemandangan kantong-kantong mayat yang digeletakan ditanah, ia lalu mendekati salah satu kantong mayat lalu ia membuka resleting kantung tersebut.

Sebuah mayat anak berambut pirang yang terlihat begitu mengenaskan, dimana luka lebam berada diseluruh wajahnya, kulitnya dipenuhi oleh bekas luka dari senjata tajam, raut wajahnya terlihat begitu ketakutan seolah-olah ia baru bertemu dengan hantu, sedangkan bola matanya terlihat menonjol keluar seolah-olah bola matanya ditarik keluar, bukan hanya itu kulitnyapun bewarna pucat kehitam-hitaman.

Ntah iblis apa yang telah mengubah anak-anak ini menjadi sebuah sosok yang begitu mengerikan, namun yang ia tahu kini hatinya begitu teriris, bagaimanapun mereka akan menjadi penerus bangsa tapi kenapa ini semua harus terjadi pada mereka, ditengah dinginnya malam sang komandan hanya bisa menangis sambil memeluk kantung mayat itu.

"Kazumaaaa

Berita tentang penagkapan penculik anak dikota tokyo kini menyebar dengan pesat bahkan sampai ditelinga negeri tetangga, yang mereka ketahui hanyalah keberhasilan penangkapan itu karena oleh sang komandan yamato, namun mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa salah satu korban itu adalah seorang putra dari sang komandan itu sendiri.

 **9 tahun kemudian**

Tahun telah berganti tahun tak terasa kini naruto telah tumbuh dewasa, dari seorang korban penculikan kini menjadi seorang gadis cantik yang menjadi primadona, ia juga kini bersekolah disalah satu sekolahan yang terpopuler dikota kuoh yaitu kuoh highschool, ia juga tinggal diapartemen sederhana, namun begitu rapi dan indah, ia terpaksa harus hidup mandiri karena bagaimanapun ia tak mau menyusahkan orang lain.

"oiii naruto"

Terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggil naruto dari kejauhan, lalu dari kejauhan terlihat seorang pria berambut coklat tengah melambaikan tangan dari kejauhan.

"ada apa issei-san"tanya naruto kearah pria itu

"kita masuk bareng yuk"ucap issei lalu menggandeng tangan naruto, lalu mereka berlari sambil bergandengandengan kata lain issei menarik tangan naruto secara paksa.

"Eng, kau tumben gak sama mereka"naruto menunjuk-nunjukan tangannya pada 2mahluk aneh yang saling berangkulan

"Oh matsuda dan motohama sedang ada urusan penting"ucap issei dengan grogi

Mereka mengobrol dengan asiknya sampai tidak sadar mereka berada didepan pintu kelas, lalu issei membuka pintu kelas dengan keras.

"Ohayou mina"dengan semangat issei menyapa warga kelas, ia berharap akan mendapatkan balasan sapaan dari temannya, namun sayangnya siswa-siswi terlihat tidak mepedulikannya, bahkan sebagian siswi hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis,

Sedangkan naruto terlihat tidak mempedulikannya ia malah berjalan melewati issei sambil membisikan sesuatu kepada issei.

"Dasar bodoh"

 **SKIP TIME**

Kini naruto terlihat sedang duduk dikelas, mata birunya terus memandangi pemandangan diluar jendela sedangkan mulutnya tengah mengunyah sebuah roti melon, ia memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpa wajahnya, ia begitu menikmati kehidupannya sebagai seorang siswi akademi kuoh

"Naruto"

Tiba-tiba dari pintu muncul seseorang yang meneriaki namanya, alhasil pandangannya teralihkan pada asal suara, sekarang ia dapat melihat siapa yang meneriakinya yaitu pria berambut botak, yang tak lain adalah sahabat temannya

"Matsuda-san ada apa ya"tanya naruto dengan wajah penasaran

"ii"

"issei sedang dipukuli"ucapnya dengan gugup

"aku tidak peduli, lagi pula dia setiap harinya dipukuli ama klub kendo"naruto hanya acuh tak acuh.

Ia sebenarnya peduli terhadap temannya, namun temannya itu setiap hari selalu membuat banyak masalah dengan siswi-siswi disekolahan ini dan berakhir ia yang harus menyelesaikan masalah temannya itu.

"Bukan siswi yang memukulinya, tapi sekelompok siswa dari kelas dua belas c"teriak matsuda, yang membuat pandangan siswa-siswi teralihkan padanya.

"Siswa kelas 12d, bukannya siswa-siswa disana kebanyakannya berandalan"

"tamatlah hidupmu issei"

"bukannya bagus ya kalo gak ada dia sekolahan ini bakal aman dari tukang cabul"

Begitulah desas-desus siswa dan siswi dikelas itu, tak satupun dari mereka memasang ekspresi khawatir, jangankan khawatir mereka malahab mereka terlihat begitu gembira, sedangkan matsuda terlihat tak terima, lalu ia mendekati meja siswi yang menghina.

"sudahlah matsuda lebih baik kita menolong issei"naruto berusaha menenangkan matsuda yang tengah marah.

 **Drap Drap Drap**

Terdengar suara langkah larian menggema dilorong-lorong sekolahan, suara itu berasal dari sepasang manusia yang berbeda gender, ketika sampai didepan tangga mata naruto dikagetkan dengan pandangan yang tidak biasa dimana banyak siswa-siswa yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri, lalu matanya teralihkan dimana sekelompok siswa-siswi tengah mengerubungi tubuh issei yang tak sadarkan diri, dan naruto salah-satu diantara mereka

Seketika itu tubuh naruto menjadi kaku, matanya menatap tajam kearah sekelompok siswa-siswi itu, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya sedangkan giginya menggigiti bibir merahnya.

"Ada apa naruto"tanya matsuda kebingungan ketika tiba-tiba naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"lebih baik kita kembali lagi kekelas, issei sudah dibawah oleh pmr"naruto menutupi kedua matanya dengan poni rambutnya yang menambahkan kesan seram, ia lalu bergegas pergi menuju kelasnya dan meninggalkan matsuda yang tengah termenung dengan tanda tanya.

 **Keesokannya**

Dihalte bis kuoh terlihat seorang gadis yang tengah duduk termenung, surai kuning beterbangan tertiup angin dari kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang dijalanan raya.

walaupun ditengah kebisingan lalu lintas,ia masih tetap berada dalam dunia lamunannya, sudah sekitar satu jam ia duduk disini namun tidak ada sama sekali bis yang lewat, maklumlah jarak apartemen dengan kuoh highschool terpaut cukup jauh.

"huffft, tidak seperti biasanya bis terlambat"kini raut wajahnya terlihat begitu bosan.

"lebih baik aku jalan kaki saja"ia lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya, ia terus berjalan sambil menikmati udara segar dipagi hari, didepannya juga terdapat seorang pria berambut putih tengah berjalan melawan arah, ketika mereka berjalan dan tubuh mereka saling berhadapan pria itu mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Asaimon-san"ucapnya dengan pelan sambil memasang seringaian diwajahnya, dan seketika itu juga naruto memutarkan kepalanya kebelakang sembari mencari keberadaanya.

 **Bersambung**

 **Terimakasih kak karena sudah mau mengunjungi fanfic milik newbie ini maaf kalo jelek, sekali lagi saya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih ya kak.**

 **Sampai jumpa dichap depan**

 **Byeee**


End file.
